onepiecefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Участник:Jazzis/Песочница
Личная песочница участника 'Jazzis 'для каких-то там разработок. * Переводить текст раздела "Сюжет" только когда будет просмотрен данный фильм. (важное замечание) * Шаблон для перевода каких-то разделов: <Название раздела> <Ссылка на саму статью> upd Убрал Перевод, т.к. не надо, достаточно названия раздела и ссылки на статью. * В случае, если появляются варианты перевода какого-то слова или фразы, разделять их слэшем - "/". После того как перевод закончен, выбрать более подходящий под контекст вариант. ** Фраза *ничего* обозначает один из вариантов, при котором его вообще не надо использовать. (достаточно туманно объяснил ><) ** Если фраза слишком длинная, и не понятно, где начинается, то выделять ее курсивом вместе со всеми вариантами. вариант1/вариант2/*ничего* вариант длинной фразы1/вариант длинной фразы2 * В случае, если смысл слова/фразы/предложения не понятен, и нормально перевести не получается, то оставить как есть. К ссылкам прикрепить статью с указанием раздела, где эти с/ф/п находятся (в будущем, если придет озарение, то вернуться и перевести). * Также в ссылках указывается тот или иной раздел статьи, в котором уже опубликован текст с английской викии, но не переведен (напоминалка, чтобы не забыть). * Для разделов в которых очень многа текста, переведенный текст оставлять/не удалять, чтобы можно было понять, о чем вообще идет речь. * Новые переводы располагаются выше других. (просто потому что мне лень крутить колесико вниз, а ползунок и нажатие колесика и движение мышки вниз для меня еще не изобрели) * Между **идет дословный перевод текста перед которым это обозначение ставится**. Но перевод этот неправильный, вместо дословного нужно по смыслу придумать фразу, смысл которой будет как раз описывать такой дословный перевод. Ссылки http://ru.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/One_Piece_Film:_Strong_World#Описание http://ru.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/One_Piece_Film:_Strong_World#Сюжет http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Den_Den_Mushi Описание One Piece: Фильм Когда-то давно был пират, известный как Великий Золотой Пират Унон, который владел почти третью золота всего мира. В течение нескольких лет, факт существования пирата поблек, и появилась легенда, что он со всем награбленным золотом смылся на какой-нибудь/какой-то/*ничего* удаленный остров, который пираты по сей день не могут найти. Aboard the Going Merry, Luffy and his crew, starved and reckless, are robbed of their treasure. In an attempt to get it back, they wreck the getaway ship, guided by a young boy named Tobio, who's a captured part of El Drago's pirate crew. El Drago's love for gold has driven him to look for Woonan's island, and thanks to Woonan's treasure map, he finds it. During this time, Luffy's crew have been split up, and despite their own circumstances, they must find a way to stop El Drago from obtaining Woonan's gold. Интересное Эйитиро Ода * According to Oda in an interview for Shonen Jump in the early days of One Piece's run, his favorite villain in One Piece is Buggy the Clown (he joked that he literally threw him together). Oda has also claimed if he could eat any of the Devil Fruits, he would eat the Bara Bara no Mi. * Oda was seen on the verge of tears (but he held them back) after the Straw Hats' voice actors asked the audience to say "Odacchi, itsumo arigatou" in a Jump Festa event. He then asked if they had planned that just now. Mayumi Tanaka (Luffy's voice actor) and Kappei Yamaguchi (Usopp's voice actor) responded that they planned that just now, when Oda was still blindfolded after a certain game they played. ** On that same day, Oda was wearing a fish head on his head, known as his other trademark (other than Pandaman). * He agreed to a SBS question requesting that Eiichiro Oda's birthday be in January (ichi = 1) 6th (ro = 6). Метод работы Эйитиро Ода Как и многие другие мангаки, Эйитиро Ода использует фирменные инструменты для рисования своей манги. Для эскизов и начальных этапов рисования страниц, он использует (как и многие другие художники во всем мире, не только мангаки) карандаши в сочетании с ластиком и art gum eraser для исправления ошибок. Для обводки страниц Ода использует G-Pen, Maru Pen и тонкие многоразовые ручки для нанесения краски. Для внесения исправлений после обводки, он использует белые чернила. thumb|296px|Ода разукрашивает страницы с помощью маркеров Copic. Для раскраски страниц, Ода использует маркеры Copic, фирменные многоразовые цветные маркеры, которые используются и другими несколькими мангаками для своих целей. Хотя это и не подтверждено, иногда он использует для рисования также и акварель. Как и большинство других художников манги, Ода считает, что не стоит использовать цифровые методы рисования. Эту характерную черту он разделяет с множеством других мангак при создании манги, отдавая предпочтение ручному рисованию страниц, насколько это возможно, в отличии от Американцев или Европейцев, которые привыкли использовать в своей работе цифровые инструменты для рисования, нежели традиционные, т.к. с ними более легко работать и они дают картинку более лучшего качества. Хотя это не подтверждено, Оде кажется, что не стоит использовать специальные цифровые эффекты на страницах своей манги. Он прокомментировал в одном из первых SBS, что он обычно a few (примерно 5) chapters advanced from the Shonen Jump ongoing chapters, having a difference of time between that a chapter is finished and sent to Shueisha and published in the magazine of about 5 weeks (иногда больше, иногда меньше). He also commented in other occasion, he has an average of 5 assistants that helps him in the inking, penciling details or backgrounds and application of adhesive graytones. He commented that he prefers painting black instead of using graytones, making his art almost black and white, with no gray colors. He uses graytones only to perform special effects (like shadowing a character in a dramatic scene, to demonstrate an underwater panel, to show a scene in darkness or to separate planes), not to "color" (the only exception of this is for Shanks' hair). Сюжет Strong World История начинается с Маринфорда, где Вице-адмирал Гарп и Адмирал флота Сэнгоку замечают корабль Сики, плывущий в небе над их головами. Используя силу Сики поднимает все корабли Морского Дозора в небо, а затем бросает их и перед уходом сообщает, что это было предупреждение./, сообщая, что это было предупреждение, бросает их. Далее, появляется Луффи, в настоящее время, который гонится за крокодилом-монстром на парящем острове/плавучем острове в небе. Этот монстр натыкается на другого, побольше, со множеством щупалец, который в свою очередь на третьего, поменьше, но чертовски быстручего, в итоге появляется медведь, который ломает третьего, и после непродолжительной битвы с Луффи, последний выносит первого/его с помощью мощного удара в сочетании с Третьим Уровнем/Gear Third. После показываются остальные Пираты Соломенной Шляпы, разделенные по другим плавучим островам: Зоро с Чоппером, Нико Робин вместе с Фрэнки и Бруком, Санджи и Усопп, Луффи, поедающий мясо вкусного осьминога, и наконец Нами''./, уютно расположившаяся во владениях Сики.'' thumb|240px|[[Пираты Соломенной Шляпы встречают Сики.]] Nami, meanwhile, is first shown swimming in a large swimming pool. Shiki and his henchmen enter, where it is revealed that she has been taken to this place against her will and the scene flashes back to a week earlier. On board the Thousand Sunny, the Straw Hats read news of attacks on East Blue. Luffy says they will return to East Blue to protect it when Shiki's ship appears overhead. Nami feels the air pressure changing and warns of a coming storm. Luffy calls out to Shiki ship, attempting to warn them, gaining Shiki's attention. Shiki sends down a tone dial to record the warning. His own navigators initially disagree that a storm is approaching, but it does indeed appear and with Nami's direction, both ships successfully escape it. Afterwards, Shiki shoots his navigator, and comes down to the Sunny to meet Nami. There he reveals he has a Devil Fruit power to make any inanimate object he touches ignore gravity and float. After learning it was Nami that delivered the warning, and that they are headed to East Blue, Shiki offers to take them there and uses his power on Sunny. Together the two ships travel to the floating island seen before where Shiki suddenly kidnaps Nami. The others try to rescue her, but by controlling the Thousand Sunny using his power, he escapes them, as well as scattering them among the fragments of the island. thumb|240px|left|[[Нами защищает Билли.]] Back in the present, Shiki asks Nami to become his navigator but she refuses. Dr. Indigo appears with an 'evolved' bird, called Billy, that can use electricity, demonstrating it to Shiki, but after being shocked by it, Shiki tosses it aside. It is explained that a plant here, called IQ, can cause animals to evolve very rapidly, making them very strong. Dr. Indigo reveals he enhanced the drug, dubbing it SIQ, which Shiki has used on the island's animals causing them to mutate to large proportions as well as increase their intellect and aggression. Nami protects Billy, and the bird is left with her as Shiki and his men leave. Elsewhere, Sanji and Usopp fight off various animals while Sanji searches for Robin and Nami, eventually falling from one island fragment to another before ending up in a lake just next to a village. Meanwhile Zoro and Chopper rescue a young girl, Xiao, and are lead to her village. Along the way they learn the large poisonous plants, called Daft Green, around the village emit a stink so powerful that the animals stay away. However, long term exposure to the plants is poisonous to humans, and Xiao's grandmother has become ill from it. Xiao was outside looking for the cure, which is the IQ plant, and managed to find one, but Shiki has taken all the IQ plants for his experiments. Sanji and Usopp, also at the same village, where everyone appears to have small wings on their arms, learn that Shiki also takes all the men and young women to his royal palace, leaving the village with only the very young and old with strict monitoring around the clock. They soon meet up with Zoro and Chopper. thumb|240px|Луффи и Нами убегают от опасности. Nami manages to escape her captivity with the help of Billy, and finds the Thousand Sunny. Only moments later, Luffy, being chased by several giant scorpions, arrives. Billy defeats the scorpions using electricity, and Nami and Luffy talk about what has happened. They soon decide to search for the others, using Billy to fly. Robin's group, meanwhile, find a large building where many pirates are gathering, similarly protected by poison plants. They learn there that Shiki is planning to let loose the animals on the island into East Blue in a gambit to force the surrender of the World Government. They also learn that to prove the power of the animals he is planning a demonstration using a village on the floating island. Luffy and Nami join the others at the village, and they too learn of the plan from the village residents, who, not knowing where the Straw Hats originate, are relieved to be rid of the monsters. thumb|left|240px|Сики стоит перед Мугиварами. Nami is seen by a den den mushi camera, and Shiki decides to personally head over to retrieve her. He arrives sometime later and confronts the Straw Hats who are there. Despite some initial success in fending him off, the Straw Hats are defeated, and Nami is coerced into rejoining Shiki by him agreeing to leave them, and her home town be. Usopp, the only remaining crew member conscious tries to stop her, but Shiki knocks him out. Nami records a message, using the Tone Dial, which is supposed to be a farewell message. After leaving it, Shiki's men remove the poisonous plants around the village, and cause the animals to destroy it. Xiao and the other villagers took shelter in an underground bunker. Nami watches this from Shiki's palace, apparently uncaring. Robin's group arrives shortly after, revive, and rejoin the rest of the crew. Xiao reappears and gives them the Dial. Her mother, who earlier had expressed relief about the animals being sent to East Blue, apologizes for saying how happy she was for Shiki leaving for East Blue. They then play the message, and after hearing only the first bit of it, Luffy is angered to the point that he will not listen to the rest (the rest of the crew does, however). thumb|250px|Мугивары вернулись, чтобы забрать Нами. Back at Shiki's place, Nami is found to have in fact been attempting to blow up the plants protecting his palace, but was overcome by the poison. Shiki traps her near the plants and heads off to meet the pirate captains gathering. While preparing a toast to the commencement of the operation, the Straw Hats burst into the palace using Sunny, then march into the main meeting room brandishing various firearms. After a short confrontation, where Shiki calls them simply a suicide squad, and reveals hundreds of men around them. Luffy says that Nami was simply the vanguard and that they are the main force. They unload their firearms in the room, defeating most those gathered, then split up to defeat the rest. Luffy chases after Shiki, telling Chopper and Usopp to find Nami. Nami is found by Billy who helps her ignite the explosives just as Chopper and Usopp find her. thumb|left|240px|Луффи против Сики. While all escape harm from the explosion, animals from outside storm the palace adding to the chaos within. Chopper realizes the only way to save Nami is to find the IQ medicine, but Shiki attempts to stop them. However, Luffy appears, in Gear Second, and starts fighting him, with the help of Billy. Usopp and Chopper find the IQ plant, but find the medicine is being held by Dr. Indigo. Zoro fights him, and using Asura defeats him and retrieves the medicine. Sanji and Brook, meanwhile, witness another of Shiki's henchmen, Scarlet, an ape man, attempting to kiss an earlier incapacitated Robin. Sanji quickly defeats him using Diable Jambe, but Brook ends up receiving Robin's thanks when he catches her. Nami also recovers, and feeling a storm approaching has an idea. Luffy, still battling Shiki, is overcome when Shiki surrounds him with water. Shiki then receives a Den Den Mushi call warning of the storm and asking him to redirect the island which he does. Unknown to him, the call was in fact coerced by Usopp and Chopper, and that Nami has lead them directly into the storm. The various remaining pirates realize this and retreat, while the Straw Hats rig the palace with explosives. Shiki returns to the palace and confronts them, but Luffy also reappears, having recovered. Once more using Gear Third, he places his giant foot into the clouds, gaining an electric charge and uses this to enhance his giant axe. Shiki at first thinks the lightning will kill Luffy, not realizing Luffy's rubber state will protect him. By the time Shiki realizes his mistake, Luffy hits him with the attack, both smashing and electrifying him to the ground, defeating him and destroying an entire island in the process. The other Straw Hats escape using Thousand Sunny, using Shiki's pirate sail as a parachute. Luffy is recovered by Billy while the villagers are shown flying away using the wings on their arms. thumb|240px|Луффи одержал победу. The story ends with the marines gathering below to capture the fleeing pirates, including Shiki, and witnessing the islands crash into the sea, now free of Shiki's power. The Sunny is seen in the sky and they prepare to attack it. Back at Marine HQ, Sengoku comments that the Straw Hats were the ones to deal with this, and the marines did nothing. Later, it shown the Straw Hats managed to evade the marines and continue on with their adventure. Luffy confronts Nami about the message she left on the Tone Dial, angry that she did not have faith in them. When the others revealed he did not hear the whole message, Nami tries to stop Luffy from playing it, feeling embarrassed of its content. She, Luffy, and Usopp wrestle over the Dial (Luffy wanting to hear the message, Nami trying to prevent him and throw the Dial overboard, and Usopp wanting to keep the dial since it was valuable). As the Tone Dial is knocked off the ship, it is revealed that on the other half of the message Nami indeed asked them to save her. Later on the islands, it has gotten more peaceful as the animals have lost their aggressive savagery. Meanwhile, Billy is greeting the animals and the people of the village as he flies past them. He lands on a rock and greets Xiao who is in a flower field as she waves at the screen. Эволюция стиля рисования Эйитиро Ода *Art Evolution* В начале создания One Piece Ода сообщил, что волновался за свой стиль рисования. В то время было более выгодным рисовать большие глаза персонажам, чем точку в качестве глаз **старомодным**. One Piece также известен своим многочисленным причудливым и экстремальным дизайном персонажей, которые становились все более и более простыми и преувеличенными при появлении новых серий/с развитием сериала. Стиль One Piece изменился совсем немного за 10 лет существования./За 10 лет существования, стиль One Piece изменился совсем немного.. В начале использовалось много толстых линий, придавая картинке круглый, упругий/жизнерадостный и мультяшный вид. В конце концов линии стали более тоньше и crosshatching **штриховка**. Линии штриховки/Штриховка имеют(ет) широкое применение/много где применяется. The characters' features have become more loose to the point where Zoro, for example, can look buffoonish one frame and a hard-boiled swordsman the next. Luffy can appear more grown up at one point before once again becoming more child-like later on. This carries over to many other characters. Chopper did not start out looking as chibi as he does now, though he was always considered cute. The backgrounds and layouts were considerably bland compared to more recent ones. They were functional and well drawn, but were not quite the feast for the eyes they are now. Изменение стиля на самом деле крайне необходимо. Картинка получилась намного детальнее и эмоционально насыщенной, также как и история - более зрелой и темной. **The art seems to get more detailed and emotionally intense as the story gets progressively darker and more mature.** Дэн Дэн Муси